


Coming home to my love

by Ashalee_W



Series: My Minsung (Minho+Jisung) fic [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Married Life, minsung - Freeform, soft soft soft, they have a cat named Koongie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: soft minsungbasically jisung coming home and surprised minho





	Coming home to my love

Feet kept shaking in his seat, Jisung couldn’t wait. Couldn’t wait to get home, to be back in Korea again. Couldn’t wait to be embraced in the warmth of his home, the softness of their cat, Koongie’s fur and husband’s firm but soft hugs. He always loved his Minho’s hugs. Couldn’t wait to smell the familiar smell of coffee every night, cat shampoo and Minho’s cologne. Couldn’t wait to lie down on his soft bed, cuddling with Minho and –

“Yah!! Han Jisung, stop moving your legs!” Changbin hissed from his side.

“I can’t!” he whispered back, didn’t care about Changbin’s glare and still slightly bouncing in his business class seat.

“You better stop it! You’re disturbing me.”

Jisung just clicked his tongue, looking to his other side. Chan was reading a book, seemingly immersed into it. He looked up, sensing Jisung’s stare perhaps. Chan gave him a soft smile before turning to his book again.

Jisung was somehow relieved that Chan took this opportunity to rest and read, instead of burying his head into his laptop. They’d earned it for all the hard work they poured for two weeks in London, in order to expand their new fashion line after New York. Which also means, this is the second time in less than 6 months that he had left Minho for work trip.

Oh how much he had really missed his husband these days. Both of them had been quite busy. Jisung with the 3racha’s new line of business, Minho with the deadlines for storybooks illustrations. Their schedule doesn’t really match, with Jisung in the studio for producing works or meeting for their business ventures. Meanwhile, Minho worked from home, in his own studio made from one of their spare rooms from their new house.

Yes, new house. They just moved to a new house, larger space and more rooms. It had been their dream to own a house and now they manage to achieve though the timing wasn’t right. They moved their things slowly. Making time for weekends to spend time together and at the same time moving their things. Finally, they managed to move and lived there for only a month before Jisung need to go to London. But it was so hectic that both of them haven’t had the chance to invite anyone other than their parents to their new house. Not even any housewarming party.

Jisung looked at his watch, two more hours before landing. Since everything worked out in London, he could take a breather. Everything will be fine and finally, home.

It was around 4 afternoon after they had landed and settled their things and had lunch at the airport. They were moving to the front gate of the airport before Changbin turned around and asked Jisung, “Minho hyung won’t be coming?”

“Nope, he got a meeting with a client.”

“Wanna come along with me then? Since we’re going the same direction.” Chan offered.

“Sure, but you’re calling a ride or –“

“Channie!” a voice cut off Jisung. Then a body came slamming on Chan, followed by a giggle from another person. It was Woojin giggling, the one hugging Chan was Jeongin.

“They’re my ride.” Chan flashed a smile, answering Jisung’s question.

They said goodbye to Changbin whom had called a driver beforehand, rejecting Woojin’s offer to drive him as he need to visit his parents. That’s what Changbin always did whenever he came back from overseas, visiting his parents.

“Why did you bought so much?” Chan asked Jisung when they settled inside Woojin’s car.

Jisung just shrugged.

“I’m getting worried about your shopping expenses. Make sure not to waste –“

“I’m not. It’s for Minho hyung.”

“But don’t you think it’s too much?”

“I can’t help it. When I looked at them, he came into my mind.”

Chan sighed.

“I could imagine Minho hyung nagging at him for buying things again.” Jeongin giggled, Jisung kicked his seat.

“Well, that’s lovesick, Jisung-ah.” Woojin chipped in. The whole journey ended up with teasing Jisung, causing him to arrive in front of his door red faced. He looked back to wave at them, before allowing himself to step into the safety of his home. He could still hear Jeongin’s evil cackling though. That kid.

He managed to bring all of his luggage into the living room, taking off his coat and leaving it on the white sofa. Then, he felt something nudging his ankle. He looked down, greeted by a blob of orange fur and soft green orbs.

“Koongie~ how’s my baby doing? I missed you and Minho too, of course - , anyway I missed you.” He had already picked up the cat, burying his face into the soft fur.

He looked around the house, with Koongie in his arms. Minho had cleaned up the house, and even hang their photos on the blank wall at the hallway in black frames. He stepped into the kitchen, putting Koongie on the counter to get himself a drink. When he opened the fridge, something struck into his mind.

_Did Minho eat well while he’s gone? Did he skipped meals because he was too immersed in his work?_

He turned towards Koongie on the counter, putting down his glass after he finished in one big gulp.

“Koongie buddy, tell me. Did Minho skipped his meals again?” he bent down a bit, looking into the feline’s eyes. It just blinked for some time before meowing.

“Really? Hmm, thank you bud. At least because of you, he remembered to stop for a while.” He scratched the feline’s chin, earning a deep purr. “What a good kitty. My Koongie is the cutest!” he gathered the feline in his arms again, kissing the top of its head as it yelped from the sudden movement.

 

Minho opened the door to their new home, sighing. He was so tired. After the meeting, his mom called to come and have dinner with them. So he went, and spent time talking to them. He was about to just sleep at his parents’ but he was worried of Koongie. Not to mention, he was waiting for Jisung to call him at around 10pm. _Ah right, what time is it?_ He glanced at the clock in the living room, almost 11pm. Maybe Jisung was busy? Jisung did sent him a message that he will be back in Korea tomorrow. He’ll just wait for tomorrow.

He took off his coat, leaving it on the white sofa before moving upstairs to his room to change though he was greeted with Koongie, standing by the stairs.

“Right, you must be hungry. Let’s eat.” Minho walked to the cat’s bowl, somehow he sensed something was wrong. Usually, Koongie would meow loudly, telling him that she’s hungry in a dramatic way. And he hadn’t feed the cat other than the extra food he left on the auto feeder and in the bowl.

“You’re not hungry, girl?” he kneeled in front of the cat. Koongie just rubbed her head on his knees before leaving.

“Okay, then. Maybe you’re not that hungry,” he stood up, “I’m too tired right now. I’ll just pick up the coats next morning. One of them need to be cleaned, full of your fur. You should stop rubbing your fur to every clothing, Koongie. Jisung always complained about your fur on his favorite coat –“

Minho stopped. Wait, two coats? He ran back to the sofa. There were exactly two coats. One his and another is Jisung’s. Which means…

Minho ran up to their shared room and almost slammed the door open. He’d never been this fast that he was panting a bit. He glanced around the whole room. There were luggage, some were opened widely with messy clothing pouring out and some weren’t unpacked yet.

On the bed, there were a lot of things splayed. Expensive teddy bear coat, hoodies, training suits and some small boxes looked like jewelry ones. He touched the coat, mind was still racing so fast that he couldn’t think properly.

Hands snaked from behind, breaths hitting the back of his neck. “Boo. Did I scare you?” Jisung whisper softly before laughing, shaking Minho’s body along with him.

Minho turned around in Jisung embrace, searching for the other’s face, eyes darting all over making sure he was real. “I managed to surprise you, didn’t I?” There it was, that heart shaped smile he loved so much.

“Uh.” He nodded before pulling Jisung into a kiss, hugging him tightly.

 

They were sitting on their bedroom floor, Jisung in between Minho’s leg, Minho’s arms around his waist, his back touching Minho’s chest. Minho had hooked his chin on his husband’s shoulder, cheeks touching.

“You know, you should stop making random surprises like this.”

“You don’t like it?” that pout was so cute Minho wanted to squish those cheeks and kiss the pout.

“I do. I love it, so much. But I don’t think I could handle it often.”

Jisung chuckled, fiddling with the wedding ring on Miho’s finger.

“But what’s with all those gifts hmm?”

“I felt guilty. And I’m sorry I couldn’t spend time with you these days.”

“No, baby. Don’t say that, Jisungie. I understand you’re busy. I’m busy with my work as well. As long as you’re here, safe and sound is all I ever ask for.”

“Hyung…”

“What? Embarrassed? Don’t be. We’re married already. And I appreciate the gifts, but don’t you think you should at least reduce the amount? Especially the hoodies. I’ve had too many hoodies now.”

“But you look good in hoodies.”

“And you love to wear mine. It’s kinda an obsession now don’t you think?” Minho’s teasing tone caused him to hide his face in his hands but Minho pulled it away.

“But you like the earrings right?”

“I love everything you gave to me. but maybe just cut a bit of the amount, hmm? And yes, the earrings are beautiful.”

“Hehe… okay.” Jisung slides down a bit, looking up to Minho and laughed from the weird angle he’s seeing. Minho kissed his forehead and when Jisung look forward again, he gave the younger soft kisses on the head. Jisung yawned, relaxing more into Minho’s body.

“Let’s go to bed, hmm?”

“Okay, you’re not going to make coffee?”

“Nope. Unless you want me too.”

“No. let’s go to bed.”

 

“I love you, hyung.” Jisung curled into his embrace, eyes closed.

“I love you too, Sungie.” Minho brushed that cute cheek, planting a small kiss before closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) thank you for reading. comments and kudos and stuff are appreciated  
> i love SKZ so much
> 
> MIROH is minsung era fight me 😁 k, bye  
> (https://ashaleewolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
